


Waiting

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy suggestions of MakoHaru, M/M, Multi, possible threesome in the future, suggestions of future poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rin have been dating for awhile but it doesn't feel quite right. Rin thinks that something is wrong. While Haru senses that something is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> an/ This is something that popped into my head. This is Rin Haru, but there are massive, very very heavy mentions of Mako Haru and Marinka. I promise I won’t break your heart =P  
> Quite honestly I am a MakoHaru shipper, and although I don't hate the idea of RinHaru, it just breaks my heart thinking of Haru without Mako and vice versa. I also don't really see Rin being on board with Mako because he is so jealous. BUT if everyone is getting the love, why not? =P No shipper hate in here!!! :)
> 
> \- proofed by anilinsan.tumblr.com :)

  
  


The sun has set long ago, but they are still here on the road beside the beach. Haru is supposed to be meeting Makoto. He’s _always_ meeting Makoto.

At first Rin didn’t notice it, but now, months later, it is all too obvious. They are all friends, everyone. On most occasions he reasons that he is just being jealous that Makoto is their friend, Haru’s _best_ friend. But even that makes him angry. Rin wants to be everything for Haru.

He can’t be Makoto, though.

When he asked Haru out months after swimming season, Rin didn’t think that this would happen. It was foolish not to foresee it.

The wind whips his hair around, lashing out – Just like him.

“Why do you have to go?” Rin asked moments before and now they are standing there, in the middle of the road. Haru is still dressed in his casual best and it annoys Rin that each item of clothing has been given to him by Makoto, his ‘going out’ clothes.

Tonight went well. Just like any other date, really. They ate, held hands, kissed. Haru didn’t speak and Rin spoke too much. He still can’t understand his boyfriend’s looks and just like always, the jealousy surged. It’s still within him now, miles away from the café where they had their couple dinner.

It’s the only time that Makoto doesn’t join them, because Rin named it that way. Couple, meaning two. When he decided one night, Haru agreed, but there was no happiness in his eyes like Rin wanted.

“Why?” Haru asks and he is facing him. Azure flicker with something familiar, perhaps its annoyance. Haruka has never had patience for Rin, not even when they were young. His tone is somewhat defensive, even though it is completely flat. Maybe Rin is imagining it, creating his own misery.

“Yeah. Why.” Rin states, shoving his fists into his pockets. His gaze holds true, despite the feeling inside that tells him to look away.

“Because I promised.” The ravenette says. His gaze changes, softens, but within it is something that Rin can clearly read and he hates it. _Because I want to._

He can’t read Haru when it comes to himself; but when it concerns Makoto, he knows. There has to be something wrong with them.

Burgundy brows furrow and there are plenty of things that he can say, but all that comes out is,

“Don’t go.” It sounds incredibly weak, disgusting. It makes him frown even more and no one has ever made him feel more helpless. Haru has _always_ made him feel like he isn’t good enough and so has Makoto. To make things worse…They aren’t even trying.

There is a pause before Haru shakes his head just once. “I have to.” He murmurs. His body turns slightly, like he is going to leave.

Rin’s chest clenches as he thinks, _That’s so Haru_.

“No you don’t!” The almost desperate man exclaims and his fists are now clenched at his side. It takes two big strides for him to be directly in front of his boyfriend, inches away, yet Haruka doesn’t blink. His expression doesn’t change, nor does he slink away.

Then, a frown makes its way to his features. “ _Yes._ I do.” He states, letting the defiance and irritation seep through in his words.

“ _Why_?!” Rin asks, grabbing a hold of Haru’s shoulders. He doesn’t shake him. Instead, his fingers grip, creating big indents in his good jacket.

This time Haru moves, shrugging off the clasping hands with a forceful jerk. Blue are narrowed in something akin to anger.

“ _Because_ he is waiting for me.” He says blandly, but with power that is equal to his movements. Haru turns around completely and his previous statement sinks in. Rin feels hopeless, this isn’t working.

It takes five steps before he speaks up again, causing Haruka to halt but not turn around.

“He will always be waiting for you.” Rin murmurs, but he is heard. The deep sigh in front of him is proof enough.

It looks like the dark haired teen’s head lowers, though it’s hard to tell.

“I know.” Haru responds simply. It hurts all the same.

Rin takes in a deep breath. It’s now or never. He has to get it out, because this can’t go on. He is so jealous and angry and it isn’t going to go away on its own. It might never go away.

“Haru, it’s him or me.” He spits out. Still, it sounds relatively calm and collected. There is no mistaking that it’s an ultimatum, though.

Rin sees his shoulders stiffen and Haru looks up at the road ahead. If the breeze let up, he is sure that he could hear his breath hitch.

It’s with that hesitation, that Rin’s heart sinks low into his stomach. He didn’t mean to say it like that, it just came out. If he had thought before speaking, he would have known the answer.

It’s out there though and the silence is empty…dragging.

Haru doesn’t walk away, nor does he reply. Eventually, Rin does it for him, with his head hung and a heavy heart.

“It’s him.” He says what he has always known to be true, the root of his jealousy. It’s a tone of knowing, of resignation.

This time, Haruka turns. He doesn’t look like he will disagree, but there is something else within the ocean blue. The softness is back, with no irritation present. It looks like he has just found the answer to a complicated puzzle.

Maybe Rin has been found out.

“Does it have to be either?” Haru asks and his expression is telling. This is a legitimate question.

Upon first instinct, Rin balks, stepping forward in absolute frustration.

“Yes!” He exclaims, yelling now. The people in their homes are likely to hear, but he doesn’t give damn. Rin lets out a noise of fury and frustration, tearing through his throat viciously. His eyes are closed and he takes a moment to breathe. The hammering of his heart doesn’t make it easy.

Haru hasn’t moved, still just looking. It’s like he can see through him.

Rin sighs, glancing to the side. He has always wanted what Makoto and Haru have. He has always felt like the outsider, not just from the man in front of him. It’s always been Makoto and Haruka. To the two of them, there is everyone else and then each other. For a very long time, Rin has felt like just another person when he wishes to be classed _with_ them, to know the secrets they keep behind the closeted looks and warm smiles.

Raking his fingers through messy red hair, he whispers, “I don’t know.”

There is a pause and his boyfriend replies, “Want to find out?” He steps forward now, hand reaching for Rin’s. It’s something that Haru never does. Rin wants to kiss him, though there is something he needs to know first.

So he asks, bravely, “Do you love him?”

If Haru’s eyes aren’t enough, his reply is. “I do.”

There is a stab through his chest. It’s smaller than before and for some reason just hearing it hurts less. It should hurt more, to have your suspicions proved true. It doesn’t, though.

Rin begins to feel curious.

He doesn’t ask how Makoto feels, Rin already knows. Any fool can see by the way he looks at Haru. He’s surprised that Makoto let him get away. Though, maybe he has been waiting.

Leaning forward, Rin presses his lips against Haru’s. It’s not desperate or lewd, it’s accepting.

Pulling away, the strangely okay man steps to the side. He walks forward a few paces, before turning to gaze at Haruka.

“Makoto’s waiting.” He says and Haru nods in reply.

Rin knows that Makoto will always be waiting for Haruka.

Maybe he can learn to wait for Rin, as well.

…

Maybe there’s no need to. This is his chance to become one of them, _with_ _them_.

If Makoto will accept him.

Rin isn’t certain what is going to happen when they get to Makoto’s, but he knows that things will be different from here on out.

It’s strange how full his heart feels now.

 


End file.
